1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method to form a film, a film forming system, and an electronic device and an electronic apparatus that are manufactured using the method and the device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, there exists electronic devices, such as organic EL displays and organic TFTs, in which an organic thin film having a thickness of 1 μm or less is used. In general, the organic thin film is formed using different methods depending on whether the organic material forming the organic thin film is formed of a polymer system organic material or a small molecule system organic material. For example, in the case of organic EL display devices, an organic thin film formed of a polymer system organic material is formed using an ink jet method (see Japanese Patent No. 3036436) or a spin coating method, and an organic thin film formed of a small molecule system organic material is formed using a vacuum vapor deposition method (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-126691).